


The Sun Always Shines on TV

by AeeDee



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 22:57:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeeDee/pseuds/AeeDee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the <a href="http://justice-kink.livejournal.com/">YJ kink meme</a>.  Roy goes down on Wally.  That's it.</p><p>As for the title? I really like the song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sun Always Shines on TV

“ _Fuck_ ,” in a voice that’s almost a whine, broken and exhausted. He’s tensing. His whole body is tensing up, from the taut muscles in his legs to the slow arch of his back as he tries to propel himself forward. To move himself a little closer, regardless of how completely exhausting it is to move at all.

They shouldn’t be doing this. Any of it. Wally’s still bleeding. His body is still healing from the damage of the fight. His head is still dizzy, his vision is taking longer than usual to come back into focus and his sense of awareness is hazy at best.

But in a few minutes it’ll be over; that part. He’ll recover, and awaken and become alive in just enough time to-

“ _Fuck_ ,” a sound like he’s in pain, “Fuck, Roy-”

In just enough time to feel new sensations. Feelings he hasn’t felt in ages. Days. Weeks, maybe. Too long. It’s been too long since…

It’s been too long since it was just them alone in a quiet room. Exhausted and weary and desperate. The hunger to touch each other, to feel. To close the space between them.

Roy’s hands, cut-up and rough, pressing firmly into his thigh as he spreads Wally's legs farther apart. A rush like fire, overwhelming and disorienting when Roy takes his cock back into his mouth. His coarse tongue and the warmth of his spit and the teasing, nagging sensation of his lips closing around the head.

It makes him want to be farther inside, makes him want to feel more and to be pleasured and touched and sucked and it makes him want to-

“ _Fuck_ ,” this one’s like a sigh, as Roy decides to up the ante. A sucking pressure, and cut-up fingers taking firm hold of his cock as the other hand starts a slow caress of his balls. It’s agonizingly slow; Wally hates it slow, and Roy knows he hates it slow but he’s doing it on purpose. He must be, because-

Roy glances up at him, and Wally can only imagine how flustered he looks. Roy once told him that the faces he makes are a turn-on. Wally’d never see it that way, but he knows he loves looking at Roy, so-

Roy, whose eyes are falling heavy as he gets back to work, heavy like he’s kissing a lover, his breath in fast and deep pants, hot air teasing his cock. In between the sucking he’s licking, and in between the licking he’s chewing and biting gently, teeth tugging lightly against the foreskin as his hand starts to pump the shaft. His spit acts as a lubricant, but it’s still hot and it’s dry and there’s friction and aching and it’s beautiful.

Wally starts to feel his body tensing even more; the tensing and the first of many shivers that run through his body, from his toes and through his chest and to anxious hands that reach out and wind themselves in Roy’s hair. One of his hands travels to Roy's shoulder, hot to the touch, skin with drying blood still on the surface. Deep gashes that will heal slowly, because Roy’s not like Wally, Roy is fallible and very mortal and-

“Ah,” breaking him out of his dark thoughts, Roy’s pumping up and down, up and down, his fingers colliding with his mouth as he sucks on the tip. Wally feels like he’s fucking him; heat, heat everywhere, he’s breathing deep and heavy and his heart is racing and-

Roy’s sucking on him so aggressively that it starts to hurt, treating his cock like it belongs to him. No mercy, no restraint, he’s chewing down the shaft as his fingers squeeze the head and twist a little, just enough to provoke a spark of pain, beautiful pain that’s tense and sharp. Kissing the head almost delicately like he’s fooling around, almost playfully before he takes it back into his mouth.

The brush of air from the deep sigh Roy gives as he takes the entire length of it, from the head to the base. Fingers busy at work as they caress and twist at his balls, the other hand trailing up Wally's stomach and towards his chest. It feels like he’s fucking him, like he’s fucking when Roy sucks again, his tongue swirling and teasing with contact that’s intense and hot and not enough, not enough-

Wally can’t help it. He can’t resist. He thrusts.

Thrusts into Roy’s waiting mouth, as Roy closes his eyes and lets him. Wally’s hand clenched tightly in his hair, this time to keep him still as Wally sits himself up enough to freely move, fucking his partner’s mouth like it belongs to him, because it does. It does; Roy is his, Wally is Roy’s and-

He can almost feel Roy starting to moan, as he starts to touch himself. And it feels so good, _fuck_ it feels good when he sighs and moans and gasps and he wants him to do more of it, so he thrusts a little faster, a little deeper, almost gagging him, but he knows Roy can take it, knows Roy would like it deep enough to choke him, if that was even possible, knows you can’t fuck Roy hard enough, knows you can never be too rough.

Roy’s starting to tremble, and Wally’s starting to shiver as he bites his lip to ease some stress and continues to fuck into a mouth that’s aggressively licking and caressing, a tongue that can’t taste enough, can’t feel enough, a mouth that’s hot and wet and when Roy does it with more force, it feels like he’s drawing the cum right out of him.

“ _God_ ,” because he’s about to come, but he doesn’t want to. Doesn’t want it to stop. Roy’s touching himself, his hand pumping his own cock and it’s a beautiful sight to see, and the expressions he’s starting to make, his face flushed and his eyes heavy as he looks up at him, looks up almost lovingly before they close again.

Roy’s moaning; _shit_ , Roy’s moaning and Wally knows he’s hitting the back of his throat and he doesn’t know what to do when Roy gets like this. He’s jacking himself so hard, hard like he’s lost it; he’s about to lose it. Both of them are about to lose it.

Because it’s been so long, been too long since they’ve been like this. Alone in a quiet room, with nothing but dim sunlight streaming in through closed blinds. No one around, no enemies to face, no obligations, no team, no mission, no purpose, nothing-

Nothing but each other, nothing except the chaotic sensations of pleasure, the dizzying rush and the weakness in his legs as they’re giving out, and the tension, the blinding moment of tension and startling release as he falls still. Falls still, they both fall still as he ejaculates, emptying cum down his lover’s throat. Heart beating so hard and fast he can feel it thundering in his chest, stars in his vision and the incredible feeling of ease and relief as his body slows and relaxes. The silence in the room, interrupted only by the sounds of swallowing, and the proceeding sound and sensation of being licked clean.

Cum that drips from the edge of Roy’s mouth before he wipes it off with a hand, before sending that same hand back to his own cock to finish himself off. He continues to gently lick at Wally’s sore and softening erection, and it’s almost pitiable because Wally hates it when he gets there too early, hates it when Roy’s left to do himself and-

He’s not good at it but he has to try, because he knows he’s good enough, knows it still makes Roy come, knows he still likes it better than his own hand. Knows Roy loves the feel of his mouth on his cock and the feel of his tongue, hesitant as it is, gentle as it is, uncertain as everything is when Wally crawls down and starts to suck on him.

Roy’s hand at the base of his neck, deep and broken sighs and pants as Wally gets to work. Thankfully, Roy’s close; he’s so close already that it doesn’t take much effort. It won’t take much more-

But Roy pulls him away. Tugs at his shoulder, nudging him back. Wally doesn’t know what to think. Doesn’t know what this means, for a moment.

Until Roy says, “Kiss me,” and Wally obliges.

A kiss that tastes like him, like cum and heat as Roy continues to jack himself. A kiss that’s deep and clumsy, clumsy because there’s no time for precision or grace; Roy wants Wally’s tongue in his mouth and he does what his lover wants. And Roy’s sucking his tongue and exploring and tasting so aggressively that Wally has to fight the urge to get hard again. Has to fight it because he knows Roy can’t come more than once in such a short time, and Roy is so close, so close-

So close, and-

Roy’s spilling cum across his chest, warm drops that decorate his skin as he gasps into Wally’s mouth. And he continues to kiss him, furiously and aggressively and rough as he rides it out. He’s slowing down as he reaches his peak, and falls at ease, deep breathing, deep breathing as they finally separate, Wally admiring the view of his lover’s exhausted, flushed face as his glossy eyes stare back.

Wally kisses Roy one more time, for sentimentality; gently, this time.

Roy smiles at him, a small smirk, and kisses him back. He murmurs a quick, “Baby,” against his lips before he pulls away.

“Love you,” Wally’s murmuring, as he winds his arms around Roy’s shoulders. Shoulders that are cut-up with drying gashes, lines and trails of dried blood and dark bruises. Because Roy is not like Wally. Roy is fragile and mortal and-

“You too,” Roy’s hands at his waist, as he nudges him closer.

It’s been too long, since it was just the two of them, alone in a quiet room.


End file.
